1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary appliances and more particularly concerns an attachment for a conventional toilet bowl to provide to the user of the toilet the functional cleansing operations of a bidet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bidet attachments, that have been provided for use in association with toilets, require a special seat construction, as in the devices shown in patents to Pazos U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,078 and Guidetti U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,014, or make use of a bracket that is adapted to be fastened to the underside of the seat, as in Guidetti et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,415 and Parisini U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,271. The patent to Popil U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,561 discloses the use of a C-clamp mechanism which is adapted to be locked on the rim of the bowl. Of the above-mentioned devices, only that of Popil can be used with a conventional toilet seat without permanent damage or alteration of the seat.
Several of the attachments disclosed in these patents disclose arrangements for moving a water-supply pipe from an inoperative position near the side or rear edge of the rim of the toilet bowl to an operative position near the center of the bowl including the use of flexible conduit to facilitate the swinging movement of the pipe. The patents to Heald U.S. Pat. No. 2.094,170 and Guidetti U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,951 also disclose such devices.